


A Not so Human Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Grim Reapers, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella gets fed up with mother's needy ways so she moves to be with her dad. But Bella is hiding a secret that her parents know. She was adopted and is not so human. So what happens when she finds her mates and then her birth family? Let's see.
Relationships: Alec/Demetri/Felix/Jane (Twilight), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Athenodora/Sulpicia (Twilight), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen/Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Didyme/Marcus (Twilight), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Mates?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves back home and finds a few of her mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. So first things first. Bella is not human. She is half grim reaper and half elemental. I'll reveal her parents later, and yes both are still alive, but for now I am sharing her powers. 
> 
> She has the powers of Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling, Death Empowerment, Death-Force Manipulation,  
> Death Field Projection in any form, Death Sense, Eternal Rest Inducement, Invisibility, Menacing Presence, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness, Soul Reading, Undead Summoning, Weapon Manipulation traditionally a scythe, but swords are common too, Aerokinesis, Aeroportation, Air Mimicry, Atmokinesis, Deoxygenation, Lung Adaptation, Wind Generation, Air Generation, Aeromancy, Nubikinesis, Pure Wind/Air Manipulation, Dark Wind/Air Manipulation, Flight, Levitation, Geokinesis, Earth Mimicry, Agrokinesis, Crystallokinesis, Ferrokinesis, Geo-Thermokinesis, Golem Creation, Granulation, Geomancy, Halokinesis, Hyalokinesis, Koniokinesis, Plassikinesis, Psammokinesis, Terrakinesis, Terraportation, Pure Earth Manipulation, Black Earth Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Fire Breath, Fire Mimicry, Heliokinesis, Dark Fire Manipulation, Hell-Fire Manipulation, Holy Fire Manipulation, Inflammation, Melting, Plasmakinesis, Pyromancy, Pyrotechnics, Self-Detonation, Stellar Manipulation, Thermokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Aquatic Adaptation, Aquatic Breathing, Dehydration, Hydroportation, Hydromancy, Water Mimicry, Water Generation, Holy Water Manipulation, Dark Water Manipulation, Umbrakinesis, Darkness Mimicry, Animated Shadow, Light Absorption, Shadow Camouflage, Dark Light Manipulation, White Light Manipulation, Photokinesis, Invisibility, Laser Emission, Light Generation, Light Mimicry, Photoportation, Projective Invisibility, Rainbow Manipulation, Evil Banish, and Absolute Light.
> 
> I know it seems like a lot of powers but remember Bella is a very powerful hybrid in this story so there is virtually nothing she can not do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was waiting for dad to pick me up from the airport. I was sick and tired of mom and her controlling ways so I decided to move in with dad. I saw dad finally pull up.  
"Dad!" He smiled and came over.  
"Hey Bells!" We hugged then he pulled away.  
"How are you?"   
"I'm good. You?"   
"I'm good Bells. Let's go." I nodded and we got in the car. 

On the way dad talked to me about what had changed.  
"There is a new family Bells. They're vampires but animal drinkers." I was shocked.  
"Really?" He nodded his head.  
"They're good people Bella."   
"Okay. I trust you dad."   
"Thanks Bells. So are you any closer to finding them?" I sighed and smiled sadly.  
"No. It's all been dead ends." He smiled softly.  
"I'm sure you'll find something Bells. Just give it time."   
"Thanks dad. I just wish I knew. I mean I'm over a thousand years old but I have no idea who my birth parents are." Dad smiled wryly. 

When we made to the house dad helped me get it settled in then there was knock on the door. I went and answered the door. I saw two teenagers. One was a girl with black hair and golden eyes and the other was a guy with blond hair and golden eyes.   
"Um. Hi." The girl grinned and spoke.  
"Hi. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. Your dad told us about you."   
"Oh. You're the family he mentioned. I'm Bella. Why don't you come in?"   
"Nice to meet you. And thank you. We were actually wondering if you need anything."   
"Um not really. I mean I am pretty much set." Alice smiled.   
"Well let us know if you need anything at all. We live just out of town and I will be happy to help you." I smiled and we continued to talk and get to know each other. I told them what I really was and they told me who they were. The whole time I fiddled with my bracelet that had been mysteriously left for me on my fifth birthday. It was from my birth parents and helped me control my powers. I just wish I knew who my birth parents were.

 _Unknown_ _pov_  
I watched as my mistress's daughter spoke to the cold ones. I saw her connection to them and she had the same connection to other cold ones. She was mated to a coven. I'm not sure my mistress would like this nor would my master. We had been so careful to keep our true identities hidden from the two cold ones my master worked with and now everything could be put at risk. But as my mistress would say true love is a one time opportunity and must be cherished. I sighed and took off finding the spot I was to meet my mistress at. I found her with her cloak hiding her.   
"Did you find anything out?"   
"She is mated mistress. To a coven of cold ones. She has only just met two of them and they already feel the connection. She told them what she was." My mistress sighed and spoke.  
"Then they will soon get word. Go back. Tell my husband everything you have learned and tell him I will soon go and claim our daughter." I bowed and took off. My master will be overjoyed at the prospect of reuniting with his wife and daughter. Even though Bella had no idea who her real parents were she wanted to meet them and get to know them. Soon everything would be right again in our world and no one would dare defy my master and mistress. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. So I know that I didn't give many hints about who the mistress and master are and also who the unknown person is but I am going to slowly drop hints about who Bella's real parents are. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. More Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally gets to meet her other mates and she gets a message from her biological mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was at the house just relaxing when my phone dinged. I picked it up to see a message from Alice.   
_Hey. I know this is sudden but can you come over? Everyone really wants to meet you._ I smiled and replied.  
 _Yeah. I'm not really doing anything right now so I would love to come over._   
_Great! I will be there soon to pick you up._ I chuckled and got ready. 

It had been two days since I met Alice and Jasper and we had grown close. I knew that they were my mates and from what Alice told me I was pretty much mated to the whole family. 

I got ready for the day. I was so nervous. I thought maybe they could help me find my biological parents. Alice said she could see some people in black cloaks always watching over me but she couldn't see their face. She said that Carlisle, the head of the coven, may know more. 

I waited till Alice and Jasper pulled up. I went out and Alice hugged me.  
"You look perfect."   
"Thanks Alice." She nodded and pulled me to the car. Jazz greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.   
"Ready darlin?"   
"I am. I'm a little nervous though." He smiled and spoke.  
"Don't be. They all want to meet you." I smiled and nodded my head. 

After a little bit of a drive we pulled up to a beautiful house.   
"Wow." Alive giggled.  
"Esme will be glad to hear you like it."   
"Like it? It's gorgeous."   
"Yeah. This has always been our favorite home also." I smirked and spoke.  
"I see why." Alice giggled while Jazz chuckled quietly. 

We went inside and I saw five vampires standing there. The older female came over and spoke.  
"You must be Bella."   
"I am. I am guessing you are Esme."   
"I am. I am so glad to finally meet you." She hugged me and I hugged her back. The leader of the coven came over next.   
"Bella. I am glad to finally meet you."   
"And you Carlisle." He smiled then noticed the bracelet around my wrist.   
"May I see that?" I nodded and gave it to him. He took it and spoke.   
"This may give us a better clue as to who your parents are. It is a ancient Greek piece of jewelry." I was shocked.  
"Really?" He nodded his head. I was introduced to everyone then we settled in.

Carlisle talked to me about what he found which wasn't much but he was looking really hard. I hoped I could find my parents soon. I needed to know where I come from and the meaning behind my powers. I spent time with my mates and ended up telling them that I could make them more human like and I did so. They could eat, sleep, and honestly looked more human like. 

**Two weeks later**  
It had been two weeks since I met my mates and got closer to them. Edward was not excited about my presence but I really did not care. Carlisle had been searching more about who my birth parents were and had found a few myths or rumors but nothing that we could verify. 

I was relaxing in my back yard when I heard something. I shot up and spoke.  
"Who is there?" A figure in a black cloak walked out of the woods.   
"Who are you?"   
"Someone who knows you well Isabella. Your mother asked that I watch over you." I was shocked.  
"Wait. You know my mother?"   
"My mistress has been keeping a eye on you since she had to give you away. She has been hurting not being able to near you but you have to know that it was for your own safety. You were in so much danger especially from those your father works with."   
"Wait. My mother. Can I get her name at least?" The figure sighed and spoke.  
"She is coming tomorrow to meet you. And she asks that your mates be here as well. She wants to make sure they are worthy of you." The figure turned but before she moved she spoke.  
"Oh. And your mother is where you get your reaper abilities from." Once she left I contacted Alice. Finally. I would finally get to meet my mother and I hope I would meet my father soon. I wanted to know everything. 

The next day I was pacing my back yard nervously. What was my mother like? What would she think of me? Would she be proud or disappointed in me? I moved back and forth till I was psychically stopped. I looked up to see Jazz holding my arms. The Cullens, minus Edward, were all here. Jazz spoke, his blue green eyes on me.   
"Isa. Relax. Everything will be fine."   
"Thanks Jazz. I am just so nervous. What if she hates me?" Rose spoke.  
"I seriously doubt she hates you Bella. She wants to protect you." I sighed and spoke.  
"Thanks Rose." She nodded her head and I relaxed. Suddenly I heard a voice.  
"You are most certainly my daughter." I spun around to see a figure in a white cloak. She put her hood down and I saw my mother for the first time. She had pitch black hair that had pale blond highlights and pale green eyes. I heard Carlisle draw in a sharp breath and we all looked at him. My mother smiled and spoke.  
"Hello Carlisle."   
"Didyme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
